Various types of programs allow a user to view documents. For example, word processing documents can be viewed using supported word processors, such as MICROSOFT® Word or Corel Word Perfect. Other types of documents can be viewed in viewer applications such as Adobe Acrobat, or MICROSOFT® Reader. Such document viewers and/or editors typically have a table of contents feature that allow the user to access the contents of the document from within a different part of the document. One common approach is to list a table of contents at the beginning of the document. Another approach that is sometimes used is to list the table of contents in a separate panel, such as on the left hand side of the screen, to allow the user to view and navigate the document in parallel with reading the document. Yet another approach that is sometimes used is to display thumbnails of all of the content in the document in a separate panel, such as on the left hand side of the screen, to allow the user to view and navigate the document in parallel with reading the document.